


NiteWrighter's Gency Headcanon, Chatfic, and Shitpost Archive

by NiteWrighter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Meta, Multi, Script Format, other various pairings and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteWrighter/pseuds/NiteWrighter
Summary: Tumblr is dying. Quick! Save the Chatfics and Shitposts!!





	1. Texts Between Genji and Mercy

**Pre-Fall of Overwatch**

**Mercy:** Hello Genji! Just letting you know all of our comms are equipped with texting capabilities! Also you have an appointment on 14/7. Welcome to the team!  
**Mercy:** You have an appointment on 03/8. Could be a while. Bring a book.  
**Mercy:** Appointment on 14/9. Also Reyes knows you took his hoodie. I’m not saying you have to give it back, I’m just saying he knows.  
**Mercy:** Appointment on 05/10. Let me know if the prosthetics start chafing again.  
**Mercy:** Halloween party tonight! No pressure but we would love to see you there.  
**Mercy:** It’s fine that you couldn’t make it! There’s still some cake in the rec room fridge if you want it though!  
**Mercy:** [File attached] Taken the liberty of making a schedule of all your appointments for prosthetic maintenance!   
**Genji:** What is McCree planning  
**Mercy:** What  
**Genji:** He is smiling too much what is he planning  
**Mercy:** You’ve had this comm for four months and this is the first thing you finally text me about???  
**Genji:** He is planning something and I don’t like it.  
**Mercy:** I’m sure it’s nothing.  
**Genji:** Doctor Ziegler I am madly in love with you and stare at you all the time and read all of your dissertations on medical nanotech and biotics while on the Orca and I think we should get coffee sometime. <3  
**Mercy:** McCree, stop messing around and give Genji his comm back.  
**Genji:** Sorry Doc.  
**Genji:** [Picture attached of a blurry Genji running full speed toward the camera] O shit he’s mad.  
**Mercy:** Of course he’s mad!! Give him his comm back!!  
**Genji:** cabt rum abd txt @ same time  
**Genji:** Help.  
**Genji:** pls help.  
**Genji:** Help me.  
**Mercy:** No. 

And then Genji left Overwatch and Mercy kind of blew up his comm for a couple days like…

**Mercy:** Where are you???

**Mercy:** Are you okay?

**Mercy:** What happened?? You didn’t say anything?? No note??? 

And Genji was pretty much out of contact for like 3 months until Zurich blew up. And then Genji freaked out.

**Genji:** Saw Zurich on news. Are you all right?  
**Genji:** Doctor?  
**Genji:** I am fine I am sorry for falling out of contact. I was out of comm range.  
**Genji:** Please write back, Doctor.  
**Mercy:** They’re both dead.  
**Genji:** Are you all right?  
**Mercy:** It’s all gone. It’s all burnt down. They’re both dead.  
**Genji:** Are you all right????  
**Mercy:** Reyes died twice. He was so scared. I tried to save him. He was screaming. Something went wrong. I’m so sorry.  
**Mercy:** Jack is gone. He’s gone. They’re saying there isn’t enough of him to bury.  
**Genji:** What do you mean Reyes died twice?? Are you all right???  
**Mercy:** I’m sorry I’m sorry I’ve never seen that kind of reaction to biotics before oh god he was screaming so much. They’re not supposed to do that. Biotics aren’t supposed to do that. Why would they do that??? Gabe I’m so sorry  
**Genji:** I don’t understand…  
**Mercy:** They’re taking my comm away. They keep saying it’s making me more upset. Why did you leave? Why didn’t you say goodbye? I miss you. I don’t want to be alone right now.  
**Genji:** I.. can’t really leave where I am right now. I’m fine but it’s complicated. I’ll stay in contact.   
**Genji:** Doctor Ziegler?  
**Genji:** I am sorry, Doctor Ziegler. Please take care of yourself.

And from that point on they started exchanging letters—Texting was pretty unreliable with Genji up in the Himalayas. Then a couple years later Winston issued Overwatch’s Recall. In the reformed Overwatch their texts were a lot more lighthearted, which kind of reflected the growing lightheartedness in their letters in the years of Overwatch’s disbandment.

**Mercy:** [attached photo of a gray alleycat with green eyes] Found you.  
**Genji:** [attached photo of yellow crested cockatoo in pet shop window] Found YOU.

And they’d usually text each other when they’re in different parts of the world.

**Mercy:** [Attached photo of Hanamura cherry blossoms] Why didn’t you tell me it was so pretty here??  
**Genji:** [Photo of the ocean at Dorado] Pretty here, too.  
**Mercy:** This medical conference is exhausting. Do you want me to get you anything while I’m here? I’d grab you Rikimaru but I’m pretty sure it would be cold by the time I got back haha.  
**Genji:** I don’t need anything, don’t worry about me.  
**Mercy:** [attached photo of green Sentai chibi keychain]  
**Genji:** …please get me that.  
**Mercy:** haha.


	2. Genji Steel Dragon Skin Origins

**Mercy:** So you want to upgrade your armor and cybernetics?

**Genji:** If it’s possible.

**Mercy:** Hm, well your chest could use a bit more protection. I’m pretty sure we could bulk up the breastplate for more coverage to your torso without throwing your center of gravity off too much. Maybe more protection on your arms, too. I’ll need to get in touch with the old Overwatch cyberneticists to—

**Genji:** I want cat ears.

**Mercy:** …what?

**Genji:** Cat ears.

**Mercy:** …your current helmet has something kind of close to–

**Genji:** _Bigger_ cat ears. Maybe something close to fox or rabbit ears.

**Mercy:** ….

**Genji:** Also bigger swords. 

**Mercy:** …bigger swords?

**Genji:** Much bigger swords. Think of a reasonable sword size and then triple it.

**Mercy:** Can I ask why?

**Genji:** It will be really, really cool.


	3. Other Characters' Reaction to Genji and Mercy's Relationship

McCree was probably the most aware of their whole deal from the start since he was BFF’s with Mercy and in Blackwatch with Genji and that’s indicated in my “[Road Trip](http://nitewrighter.tumblr.com/post/158466704838/perhaps-gency-20-apologies-for-the-double-ask)” and “[Pining](http://nitewrighter.tumblr.com/post/158177124663/hi-uhhhh-idk-if-youre-still-accepting-prompts)” ficlets, but then Overwatch collapsed and everyone went their separate ways and Mercy and Genji were both doing their own thing for a while—Genji finding peace with himself and Mercy traveling the world doing relief work and advocating for peace but they were exchanging letters during this time. After the Recall, they [reunited](http://nitewrighter.tumblr.com/post/159484191113/gency-9) and from that point forward, most of the reformed Overwatch was vaguely aware of this not-quite-relationship relationship between them, and like, no one really pushed it between them. They’d flirt and spend time together but under the surface there were these… really intense feelings that neither could really articulate because like… how do you bring that up in conversation?

After the incident in Volskaya Genji was pretty much spending almost all of his free time in the infirmary with Mercy while she recovered and like, most people kind of registered that things had shifted between them. Aaaand then they started hooking up once Mercy got out of the infirmary and well… McCree and Tracer [picked up on that pretty quick](http://nitewrighter.tumblr.com/post/160831885183/uhhh-okkk-sorry-sorry-sorry-but-could-the-rest-of). Mercy ‘officially’ brought it up with Winston first because Winston is still the de-facto leader of the reformed Overwatch and she was trying to be responsible and professional about it and of course Winston was busy with some lab work and mission logistics and maybe like… only 50% listening at the time.

**Mercy:** …And I assure you we will not let this get in the way of our duties as members of Overwatch.  
 **Winston:** *tweaking one of his shield projectors* Mm-hmm.  
 **Mercy:** You’re taking this very well.  
 **Winston:** *adjusting his glasses and turning the shield projector over* Well in our line of work, one tends to be adaptable.  
 **Mercy:** Thank you, Winston.  
 **Winston:** *still tweaking the shield projector* Mm-hmm. As you were.  
 **Mercy:** *walks out of the room*  
 **Winston:** *continues tweaking the shield projector*  
 **Winston:** *stops*  
 **Winston:** Wait—You and Genji _what?!_

I mean Winston was cool with it. Heck, they were already a renegade organization and it wasn’t like the original Overwatch didn’t have members of it regularly hooking up *cough*Jack and Gabe*cough*.

From that point on it was mostly just like… not really bothering to hide it. McCree and Tracer thought it was about damn time. Zenyatta was really happy Genji was finally in this headspace where he could make a connection like this. Pharah was kind of focused on wooing Symmetra at this time and making a complete fool of herself in the process so she didn’t have much of a reaction to it other than like… a thumbs-up. Mei was chill with it (haha). Torb had been exhausted by this romantic tension nonsense for years and while he was grumpy and claimed he didn’t give a fig one way or the other, really he was glad for them. Reinhardt was a lot more openly happy for them. Ana thought it was sweet, Jack acted pretty indifferent about it (”as long as you can still do your jobs”) but deep down I think he was glad Angela was happy. Hanzo hadn’t joined the team yet but when he did and when he found out…well that’s another post in itself. As far as Junkrat goes… well…

**Junkrat:** Y'know… If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the Doc’s got the hots for the perky-arsed can-opener.  
 **Roadhog:** …  
 **Junkrat:** What? Why’re you giving me that look?  
 **Roadhog:** They’re together. They’ve been together for three months.  
 **Junkrat:** No kiddin’?  
 **Roadhog:** *sigh*  
 **Junkrat:** Oi, look, it’s not _my_ fault I’ve been focusin’ on more important things!  
 **Junkrat:** …  
 **Junkrat:** …D’you think he’s still got a—  
 **Roadhog:** *swats him upside the head*

**\---**

**Hanzo:** Are Genji and the Doctor…?

**McCree:** Yep.

**Hanzo:** I see Genji has not given up all of his old habits.

**McCree:** *not paying 100% attention* Yeah he moved in with the Doc not too long ago.

**Hanzo:** Moved in…?

**McCree:** I mean, ‘bout damn time if you ask me. Dunno how anyone could stand all that mooning and pining for that long.

**Hanzo:** …we _are_ still talking about the same Genji, aren’t we?


	4. Guilty Pleasures

Genji still has a soft spot for the Sentai shows he watched when he was a kid. Lowkey he still keeps up with all of the reboots and comics and sometimes if no one’s looking, he’ll do the poses to psych himself up for something. His self-insert fanfiction he wrote when he was 14 is still floating around the internet somewhere and one of these days, Hana or Sombra is going to find it. Also video games, but we already know that.

Angela tries with all her might to resist this, but you know those terrible romance novels you see in drugstores and airport newsstands? Every once in a while, one of them calls to her. And sure she’ll spend the majority of an Orca flight going through correspondence from other scientists and reading about new theories and studies, but she has a handful of them hidden away on her E-reader. She also has a couple paperbacks hidden around her apartment. Also Abba songs. Mercy is secretly your embarrassing aunt.

 **Mercy:** …where did you find that book?  
 **Genji:** What book? This book? This book titled, _The Adventures of Hildegarde the Lusty Viking Queen_?   
**Mercy:** Genji please… I’m begging you…  
 **Genji:** I don’t think I’ve been reading enough…  
 **Genji:** *opens book*  
 **Mercy:** Don’t you dare.  
 **Genji:** *reading* “ _Hildegarde’s bounteous bosoms heaved as—”  
_ **Mercy:** *tackles him to get the book away*


	5. Domestic Headcanons

-Really Overwatch is so demanding that a lot of their time within their apartment is condensed to “Sleeping+Boning+Cooking+Cleaning” and they don’t get a lot of time to be romantic in their own home, but they take what they can get. Sometimes Genji has to wake up earlier than Mercy, or sometimes Genji gets called on a mission in the wee hours of the morning and he can’t bring himself to wake her up so he kisses her on the temple and leaves a note, sometimes with a flower or one of his sparrowhawk feathers on it saying where he’s going. Those are some of the hardest mornings for Mercy to wake up to, that pit of dread in her stomach waking up to an empty spot next to her in bed, that fear that he’s disappeared again replaced by that quiet anxiety that comes when he’s on a mission without her.

-Mercy likes keeping one of those windowsill herb gardens for cooking, but her work is so demanding that Genji is the one who’s really keeping the plants alive there. He happens to be _very_ proud of how far along the basil and rosemary plants have come along, so much so that even though they weren’t really in his palate before, he likes cooking with them. Sometimes you can even kind of faintly smell rosemary in between the joints of his hand’s prosthetic.

-They have a very old, cheap console that they can run old games on. Their favorite is Vivi’s Adventure. Genji has filled in most of the top slots on the “High Scores” listings but Mercy’s in fourth place and one of these days she’s going to overtake him! Just you wait!

-Their apartment doesn’t offer them too much of a view of Gibraltar…. but for better or worse their bedroom window always catches the sunrise, and they seem to get a good sight of the moon at night. Sometimes they sit up on the roof together at night.

-Genji doesn’t really wear the faceplate+visor when he’s home. Like, there was just this one time where he came to the apartment and and he just announced “Tadaima!” and he caught himself because like, he hadn’t really said that and meant it in _years._ He didn’t really have anyone to announce it to when he was in Nepal so he didn’t bother, and he was more or less sneaking in late at night when he was in the Shimada clan so like he unconsciously said “Tadaima” when arriving at the apartment one evening and it like… it was a surreal experience because it’s like “Oh, this is home now.”

-They have a whole wall devoted to cheesy postcards from places they’ve been and dumb photos they’ve taken together in the hallway of their home. Genji seems to _really_ like that one photo of Mercy in the witch costume at the Halloween party. I wonder why…


	6. The Necklace

She still had nightmares of losing them. The screech of missiles, the moan of the sirens, the roar of the earth ripping open, the smell of blood and the overwhelming weight of her home, her parents’ bodies, and her own helplessness on top of her. She remembered the bumps of broken bones beneath her mother’s skin as she grasped at the gold chain around her neck.

 _“My mother gave me this necklace, and when I am gone, you will wear it, meine engel,”_ she remembered her mother’s words as she grabbed at it when the Swiss forces dragged her from the rubble, dragged her out from beneath her parents. Angela never should have received it as early as she did. 

At first, she kept the pendant in a box most of the time, force of habit of not having anything of value on herself in combat, and wearing it mostly on days when they were dedicating new monuments or memorials to the Omnic Crisis. It was an old pendant, and a small one at that. They had lost count of how many generations of her mother’s side of the family it had been passed down through. Her mother claimed that it was her family’s coat of arms, and that the vague winged circle design, heavily rubbed down by generations of nervous thumbs, had once been an avalerion, the king of the birds in heraldry. She wore the pendant to the dedication of those lost in the bombing of St. Gallen during the crisis, and as she made a rubbing of her parents’ names on the white granite, Gabriel remarked on how lovely it was. She told him about it, and he would later incorporate a more streamlined and abstract version of the pendant’s design into the logo of her valkyrie suit.

The piece of paper bearing the rubbing of her parents’ names she ended up stitching into the lining of the uniform she would wear during the King’s Row Uprising. She had plenty of experience with stitches. She couldn’t really explain why she was doing it at the time, only that it felt like the thing to do–something to keep her hands from shaking as the Orca headed off into a warzone with no backup or authorization from the UN. In the midst of the gunfire from Null Sector and the low groans of the detonators, it felt almost like a spell, as if her parents were protecting her. Of course, that was all back in the old Overwatch days.

During the five years of Overwatch’s disbandment, she wore the pendant often through the blur of travel, so much so that the grief she associated with it wore thin and it all but became a part of her skin. She would sleep with it on, huddled in her sleeping bags, with her comm and tablet glowing close by in case she got a call dragging her to another far-flung corner of the world, with her tent canvas rippling hard in the wind as she desperately hoped her own mind would quiet enough so that she could grab those few precious hours of sleep. When Winston issued the recall, she wore it still.

She wore it when she stood outside the gates of Watchpoint Gibraltar, dread in the pit of her stomach that she was about to just repeat the same mistakes they were making 5 years ago.

She wore it as she fired her caduceus blaster for the first time in years, the muscle memory making it easier than she would have liked.

She wore it when she could feel herself bleeding out faster than her biotics could heal her in Volskaya and she wondered, not for the first or last time, if this was where she would die.

She wore it when she made her annual visit to the memorial to lay down a bouquet of flowers and make a rubbing of her parents’ names.

She wore it when she woke up gasping with her heart thumping hard in her chest and ears, and Genji would take her hand to bring her outside to breathe. The coldness of the pendant on her skin felt soothing in the night air.


	7. Drunk Piggyback Home (Pre-Romantic Involvement)

**Mercy:** *slurring while riding piggyback on Genji* Such a gentleman….  
 **Genji:** *carrying one of Mercy’s shoes, which has a broken heel* You’re never accepting one of McCree’s challenges again.  
 **Mercy:** *grumpily* I had it _handled.  
_ **Genji:** You did. Then you stood up.  
 **Mercy:** *trailing off sleepily* Then I stood up…  
 **Genji:** Stay awake.   
**Mercy:** I beat him…  
 **Genji:** Yes, you did, and we are all very proud of you, just please stay awake—  
 **Mercy:** But you’re so _warm_ …so warm… *nuzzles into his shoulder* and so… so pretty… *breathing starts to go rhythmic*  
 **Genji:** *moves his shoulder up and down to wake her up* Angela, without your keycard I still need your security combination to get you into your apartment.  
 **Mercy:** Four… six… three…  
 **Genji:** Not _now,_ when we get to your apart–Actually you should probably give it to me now.   
**Mercy:** Mm….  
 **Genji:** Angela? *jostles her slightly* Angela, I really need you to—  
 **Mercy:** *grumpy and 85% asleep* Nnh!  
 **Genji:** Angela please—  
 **Mercy:** *quiet snoring*  
 **Genji:** *sigh* …Watchpoint dormitories it is, then…

And he manages to get her to the Watchpoint dormitories and she wakes up the next morning in the crappy little dormitory twin beds there, with two big glasses of water on the nightstand next to her. Genji’s got her back.


	8. Favorite Letters

**Genji:** Angela, I'm curious. Out if all the letters I sent was there one you liked the most? Or at least one you liked going back to more?

**Mercy:** *rifles through her shoebox full of letters and pulls out one* This one.

_Dear Doctor Ziegler,_

_I meant to get this letter to you sooner, but it seems monsoon season had other plans. Aside from eroding out one of the few paths to the village post office, the pounding rains have proven soothing. There’s something to be said for being stuck inside, listening to water rattle on the roof and pound against the stone of the mountainside. You’d like it. Not quite a ‘moment of peace and quiet’ as you’d say, but a pleasurable moment in its own right—a moment to think and gather oneself… I remember you always working so hard, I think a place like this would do you some good, but you have your own calls to answer with your relief work, and it’s always a pleasure to see you making the world a better place on the news. It’s a relief, too, in between the letters, to know you’re okay. Still, I’ve long since lost track of every moment I’ve seen something and thought, ‘Angela should see this.’ Though, from the last letter you sent me, it seems you have more than your fair share of sights as well. As always, Zenyatta sends his regards, and I hope you give my regards to Reinhardt or Torbjörn or any member of the old team you see. It’s hard to believe it’s already been over three years since the Petras Act. I never could have expected myself in a place like this in all this time. Just being here sets my soul at ease, yet still, hope our paths may cross again some day._

_Until that Day,_

_Genji_

**Genji:** *reading over the letter* ..doesn’t seem too different from my other letters..

**Mercy:** Well, because you made a mistake in this one.

**Genji:** A mistake?

**Mercy:** There’s a whole bunch of letters where you have ‘Ang’ or ‘Ange’ crossed out and ‘Doctor Ziegler’ written down very quickly. This was the first letter where you wrote out ‘Angela’ all the way and didn’t cross it out.

**Genji:** …oh.

**Mercy:** *leaning over his shoulder and looking at the letter* Even when you were finding peace, you were a bit more tightly wound back then, weren’t you?

**Genji:** *chuckles* More than a bit.

**Mercy:** So Genji, did you have a favorite letter from me?

**Genji:** *without hesitation* This one.

> _Dear Genji,_
> 
> _Today marked the last of the UN hearings for Overwatch. As Adawe predicted, our suspension has finally turned into a full-on ban. For me, there’s admittedly a lot of relief, and I had made peace with leaving Overwatch well before all this mess, but still… I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for Lena and Winston. This was like a family to them, and, if I’m being honest, it was like a family to me too. I’m in these two conflicting states right now—a part of me will never be able to forgive Jack for what he allowed Torbjörn and Ana and Moira to do with my biotic research, and never be able to forgive Gabriel for going as far as he did and dragging you and Jesse along with him, but another part of me will never regret my time there. Overwatch helped me save countless lives, and if I had never joined, I don’t think I ever would have met you. I don’t know what the world is going to look like now, without Overwatch. I wonder what kind of world you’re wandering as well. I know I worried and fussed over you a lot back in in those days, but I’m relieved you have a chance to find yourself. It may sound silly, but I always wondered what it would look like if you had a chance to be in Overwatch’s main vanguard from the start and not Blackwatch—how it might have changed how you see yourself and the kind of person you could represent to both humans and omnics. I suppose we’ll never know now, and yet… all those posters and propaganda made us out to be heroes, but in the end, we couldn’t be the heroes the world needed. But maybe we can decide what heroes we want to be now. I’m sorry. I’m rambling a bit. I hope this message finds you well. Please take care of yourself. You know where to find me if there’s anything you need._
> 
> _Regards,_
> 
> _Angela_

****Mercy:** ***reading over the letter* This one…? You didn’t write back for so long after this one! I was terrified I’d said something to upset you. 

**Genji:** …this was the last letter I got before I met Zenyatta. I didn’t really know how to respond to it but… it helped keep me going until I met him.

**Mercy:** Genji…

**Genji:** You thought I could be a hero. I didn’t know how anyone could see that. But you did.


	9. A Conversation before Falling Asleep

**Mercy:** Genji.

**Genji:** Mm?

**Mercy:** Are you awake?

**Genji:** Mm…mm-hm. Whuzz happening…?

**Mercy:** …you’re not awake. Never mind.

**Genji:** I am *yawns* now. What’s going on? Usually you pass out well before me.

**Mercy:** I was just… thinking…What if we had to leave the watchpoint?

**Genji:** We’ll go to Nepal…*cuddling closer* clean up my old room… the monks’ll love you…

**Mercy:** I mean _all_ of us–If Talon finally overtakes this place, we can’t just… scatter to the four winds!

**Genji:** *waking up a bit more* You’re really worried about this, aren’t you?

**Mercy:** …

**Genji:** *touching the side of her face* Hey. We won’t let that happen. We’ll protect this place. 

**Mercy:** But it’s happened— *catches herself*

**Genji:** …before?

**Mercy:** …

**Genji:** …this place is home to you.

**Mercy:** *muffling her face into his chest* Why shouldn’t it be? You’re here.

**Genji:** *strokes her hair* Angela…

**Mercy:** But I’ve lost them before. First my parents… then Zurich.. Maybe that’s why I stuck with that relief work all that time… if I stay in one place too long…

**Genji:** You helped a lot of people…But I understand. Sometimes I wonder if I spent as long wandering as I did because I was afraid of trying to figure out what a home felt like… *tucks her hair back* But I think I have a good idea now.

**Mercy:** *closing her eyes* Mm…

**Genji:** We’ll talk to Winston and Jack about evac logistics tomorrow. Never too soon to review them.

**Mercy:** Mm-hmm…

**Genji:** And if you ever need to talk about it–I’m here. Always. 

**Mercy:** I know..

**Genji:** Sometimes it just… hits me how far we’ve come. What we’ve built here. What we have. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you’re in my life… If you had told me 7 years ago that–Angela?

**Mercy:** *soft snoring*

**Genji:** …

**Genji:** *forehead kiss*


End file.
